Conventionally, electronic apparatuses which can record (video-record) and play back movies, television programs, or video contents (streams) of games or the like have generally prevailed.
Also, electronic apparatuses which support standards, for transfer a stream, such as HDMI (High Definition Multimedia Interface)® and MHL (Mobile High-definition Link)® have generally prevailed.
An electronic apparatus (source) on the stream output side outputs a stream to that (sink) on the stream reception side. The sink plays back the received stream, and displays a played-back video on a display. When the source and sink are connected via MHL, they mutually operate and control partner apparatuses. Furthermore, the sink can supply electric power to the source via an MHL cable.